


Blood and Bone

by alianora



Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she woke, the first time, she was cold and hungry and covered in blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Bone

Title: Blood and Bone  
Author: alianora  
Rating: R  
Summery: literarylemming wanted to play with remixes too, so, just for fun, i remixed her VERY AU Vampire and Werewolf Firefly story, [Big Bad Wolf](http://mnemosyne.silverspiral.net/viewstory.php?sid=2).

its rather twisted. please enjoy. or, at least, dont throw anything at me.

 

\------------

 

When she woke, the first time, she was cold and hungry and covered in blood.

Two men stood watching her. Their eyes gleamed red and their hands were blue and she was naked and didn't understand.

But they dragged a man in front of her, and she couldn't stop it. Blood and bone and sharp sharp teeth digging into his throat and ripping him apart, and the teeth were in her mouth and her heart wasn't beating and she wept, on the floor in front of the men with cold dead hands. She gagged on the copper taste, and she still didn't understand.

And her brother was dead, in front of her with his throat torn out, and she tried to put back what she had stolen but it was too late and he was cold and she didn't have any blankets.

The blue men dragged her away, hands cold and clinical on her upper arms, and they put her somewhere she couldn't scream or run away or bury her brother in the ground where he would be safe from the men with hands and the girl with teeth.

She tried to cut them out once, but the men with masks stopped her and tied her and she screamed but no one came.

She was fed, and she cried, but she couldn't stop herself, and they all fell to pieces under her when her eyes were red.

The blue men stood there and watched.

They never laughed at her pain. Or cried. They just made notes and changed the game, and sometimes they sent in people with weapons and told her they could live or die by her hand.

And then they would leave, but the light on the camera flashed and she knew they were watching.

She and one of the others, one who was supposed to be in pieces under her teeth, held out together for almost a week. He was wry and not quite gentle and told her she looked like a bird that flew over the water.

They sat on different sides of the room, and she cried sometimes when he fell asleep and all she wanted to do was bury her face in his chest and listen to his heartbeat slow as her mouth filled.

He told her stories, of soldiers and flying and running away, and she clung to them in the nights when he muttered to himself, eyes bright and steady on her face as she wrung and wrung her hands in her lap.

After a week, the blue men came and she thought they had both survived the test, but then they shot him in the throat and he fell into her arms and the last thing he saw was her face and sharp teeth.

She cried after, covered in the accusation in his eyes, and she found that she didn't even know his name.

The tears kept rolling, and the men with masks hurt her, but she couldn't stop, and she was labeled a failure.

She was shuttled to a lonely cell, with only one guard who forgot his mask one day and found out how very persuasive she could be.

She was out and she was free, but she didn't care and she didn't know, and she only stopped crying after she hadn't eaten for three weeks.

Then he was there, loud and mean and bad, and all she wanted was to curl up in his chest and sleep in the growl that lived there.

He still breathed and his heart still beat and she reached out for him and he took her home.

The blue hands don't care anymore.

But he does, and she does, and he doesn't eat humans anymore.

And for a girl with teeth in her mouth and eyes in her head, she still exists and she is a pet and has a pet and it is all going to be alright now.

END


End file.
